Finn Hudson VS Mr Hummel & His Big Scary Rifle
by Hope Night
Summary: All Finn wanted to do was drop off Kurt's sheet music. He really didn't expect this to happen. Written for the Glee Fic Battle!


**Title:** Finn Hudson versus Mr. Hummel and His Big Scary Rifle  
**Author:** hopenight  
**Pairing: **Finn/Kurt past Finn/Quinn  
**Rating: **PG  
**Word Count: **1,275  
**Warning: **boy kissing and that's it  
**Prompt: **_Kurt/Finn, Finn goes to Kurt's (don't care for what reason) and Kurt's dad mistakes Finn for his son's boyfriend. Finn plays along. Kissing, Any_ for Glee Prompt  
**Summary:** All Finn wanted to do was drop off sheet music for Kurt. He really didn't expect this to happen.

"So what are you intentions toward my son?"

Finn stared unblinkingly at Mr. Hummel and the rifle that seemed to be in Mr. Hummel's reach. Oh shit, this was something he didn't have to go through when he met Quinn's parents or even when he told them about the pregnancy. As subtly as he could, the football quarterback took a deep breath and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

Because honestly?

The rifle was making him really nervous.

However, he was captain of the football team he could keep his head under pressure. He knew not to show fear.

Though why Mr. Hummel assumed Finn was Kurt's boyfriend is beyond him.

Not that he doesn't like Kurt! He does. He's completely cool with Kurt being gay because Kurt is a really nice guy. He helped Finn during the whole pregnancy issue with Quinn. He was also there for him when he found out that the baby was Puck's. The male soprano did not say a word just let Finn cry into his shoulder.

Not because Quinn lied and cheated on him with his best friend. That sucked but that's high school. He could deal with that.

It was because he loved that little girl with all his heart. He would do anything for her. He was even willing to let her go for a better life that he knew she would have. He loved her from the moment he knew of her existence.

And to be told that child was not his? Even when he loved her so much that it hurt? That was what broke Finn into tears.

So Kurt totally deserved someone who was not him. He believed that people could pregnant from a hot tub. No Kurt deserved a guy who was smart, funny, charming, protective and handsome. Someone who was not Finn Hudson.

That thought made him feel an odd sensation in his stomach which Finn would freak out about later. When he was, you know, NOT in front of a protective father near a very big rifle.

He looked into Mr. Hummel's eyes and tried to find some way to make this situation work for the better. He did not expect this when he volunteered to bring Kurt's sheet music to him because he missed glee for a doctor's appointment.

"Well Mr. Hummel, sir," began Finn slowly, "I don't really deserve Kurt. He's a really great guy better than I ever dreamed of having. I have the upmost respect for him. He's brave and smart. He's been there for me. I don't want to rush into things."

Mr. Hummel cracked a small smile. He moved away from where the rifle was. And oh sweet Jesus Finn was never more relieved.

"I'll get Kurt for you, son. By the way call me Burt."

Finn watched the mechanic open the basement door wondering why he was feeding into the man's misconceptions. He wasn't gay.

At least he thought that he wasn't.

"Kurt! You're boyfriends here with stuff from your club!"

"Dad! I told I don't have…" said the feyish gleek as he appeared from his basement hideaway. He stopped his sentence when he saw that it was Finn standing there. He subtly pinched himself just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

Finn stood there with a small smile on his face, sheet music in hand, in his home.

And Kurt had on a facial treatment: the goopy, GREEN facial treatment. His hair was pinned back expertly.

And Finn Hudson, all American guy and Kurt's secret crush, was standing in his hallway.

He wanted to die right now. If those stupid Christian fundamentalists are right then God should just strike him down where he stands. NOW would be preferable.

The quarterback looked at the shorter boy. He had this junk on his face that only left the area around his eyes visible. His normally perfectly coifed brown hair was pinned back. He had on a pair of slightly baggy sweatpants.

And Finn's hoodie. The one he let Kurt borrow at the movies a couple weeks ago because the feyish boy was too cold in the theatre. It hung off his thing frame and brushed the tips of his fingers. He could see a bare shoulder poking out.

He had never been more turned on his life. Before he even thought about it, he pressed his lips against Kurt's.

Finn's lips were chapped and a little rough but gentle against Kurt's mouth. He smelled like Old Spice, acne cleanser, and sweat.

Kurt's lips were soft and full like a girl's. He smelled like flowers, cucumbers, and baby powder.

They pulled back. Kurt touched his fingertips to his lips. Glad that he had on his favorite sweatpants to hide the fact that the dancer was on point in his pants. Finn flushed and began thinking about the mailman.

"Um…do you want to come downstairs?"

"Sure that would be…great."

The pair disappeared downstairs. Mr. Hummel watched them with a bemused smile on his face. Young love, he and his wife were the same at their age.

"Why did you kiss me, Finn?" asked Kurt patiently.

"I…your dad thought I was your boyfriend and he was way too close to a rifle. I just told him that I respected you and thought you were an awesome guy, Kurt. I…I don't know what made me kiss you. You just were always there for me. I figured I should be there for you, you know? Because you don't deserve a guy like me. I even told you're dad that…because you don't. I'm stupid, not handsome, or charming or anything that you really deserve you know? I'm just destined to be a Lima Loser."

Finn took a shaky breath trying to stop the verbal spewage coming out of his mouth. Kurt's eyes were getting wider by the second slowly.

"Then you just came up. And you have that junk on your face. You smell like _flowers_. And you're wearing my hoodie. I realized that I REALLY like it on you. Like really like it on you. I didn't think and God I am so sorry Kurt. I've been trying to think before I react but sometimes…"

Finn never finished that thought before Kurt's lips were suddenly on his.

"Don't apologize for that kiss, Finn. Best first kiss that I could ask for."

Finn gulped slowly and nodded. He held out the sheet music.

"Here," he said not really trusting his voice.

"Thanks."

"Kurt?"

"Yes Finn?"

"I understand if you want me to leave."

Kurt was silent for a few seconds.

"Give me five minutes to get this stuff off of my face."

"Okay…why?"

"Because I think you're confused right now. Even though I would love to kiss you again, Finn. I think we need to talk about this before we do anything too rash."

Finn nodded before sitting down. Kurt walked over to a sink.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Finn?"

"I really want to kiss you again. Can you just talk about this later?"

He knew this went against the rules of high school. Then again so did the football captain being in glee club did as well. He would have his whole sexual identity crisis thing later. All he knew that kissing Kurt made him feel happier than he had in weeks.

Kurt turned half the stuff removed with a cocked eyebrow. He gave this little smile that reached his eyes. It made Finn feel all warm inside.

"Sure Finn. I think we can work something out."

Finn sat back and smiled. He silently thanked Mr. Hummel and his scary rifle as he waited for Kurt to finish.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
**H.N.:** Reviews are love!


End file.
